Aster meets up with Pitt that's how I spell it
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: Aster, a wonderer, goes to Zi. She meets with a guy name Pitt Cloud and he shows her around Zi. She even helping him find something about himself that he never knew before.


Aster was walking along in the desert of a planet that she has never been to before when something caught her eye. She walked over to its location and saw a machine. It looked like a white cat. She couldn't tell what kind but it seemed to be lying down. She walked closer and something caught her foot. She looked down slowly and saw a hand. A head popped out of the sand. She would have screamed of his face but she pulled him out of the sand. He looked like he really needed water. The style of his clothes was on the weird side but that's not her call.  
  
She brought him to the cat and sat him in the shadow. Summed water and poured it on him. He woke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Pitt Cloud. Yours?"  
  
"Call me Aster. Do you know what this thing is?" She pointed to the cat.  
  
"They're called Zoids and this one is named Liger Zero. Don't you know about Zoids?"  
  
"I'm a traveler. I go to vary worlds for the fun of it. You?"  
  
"I'm a junk dealer. I collect parts of broken down Zoids and I sale them."  
  
"What's so special about Zoids?"  
  
"They're the ones who fights on battles."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"A pilot."  
  
"You use Zoids to fight in battles and you control them. Why don't you fight the battles by yourself then use an item to fight it for you?"  
  
"Hand-to-hand combat isn't me thing."  
  
"Then why fight if you can't back up your word?"  
  
"You fight the way you want and I fight the way I want."  
  
"What can Liger do?"  
  
"Strike Laser Claw and shooting. He also has other transformation. The blue one is Lager and its specialty is speed. The orange one is Schneider and its specialty is more power. The jade is Panzer and its specialty is offense and defense."  
  
"Attacks?"  
  
"Lager's Strike Laser Claw. Schneider's Buster Slash and Strike Laser Claw. Panzer's Hybrid Cannon and Big Burn."  
  
"No Strike Laser Claw?"  
  
"The armor is too heavy for any jumping."  
  
"Do you carry them around?"  
  
"Yea, I have to be prepare for a fight."  
  
"Guessing you're a popular warrior?"  
  
"Yea, all because I have an ultimate-X."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"A special Zoid."  
  
"Can you show me around?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He got up and walked over to a truck. Aster guessed it was his. There were carriers attached to it, most likely for the transformations. She hopped in the other seat and he drove her to a city.  
  
"This is one of the spots where you can buy Zoids."  
  
"You brought me here because?"  
  
"To give you a quick lesson on Zoids."  
  
"What kind of money does this place takes?"  
  
"Zenny."  
  
"Good. That's the kind I have."  
  
They got out and walked into a store. There were many kinds of Zoids there. Pitt told all the Zoids that were there.  
  
After the quick lesson, they ate at a fast food place.  
  
"How did you come across Liger?" She took a bit of her burger.  
  
"I was on a battlefield, doing my job and I messed up the battle. I helped a pilot named Leon. His arm was broken so I had to help out. After I helped, they tied me up and Liger cut me free and allowed me to ride in him for a while. Then I helped out when we came back. After that I join the Blitz team."  
  
"Are the only battles Zoids battles?"  
  
"You have a specialty in something else?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You don't need to know now."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pitt Cloud. What are you doing here?" A guy with brown hair in the same weird style as Pitt asked.  
  
"I came in for a bit to eat."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"This is Aster. Aster meet Harry Champ of the Champ team. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a part that I bought."  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot of money at hand. The place where we went to, you'll need a lot of it."  
  
"He claims that he'll be king one day."  
  
"A king battling? There's only one place where I've heard of that."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked with excitement.  
  
"My home. I'm doubtful you heard of it. Only a few do."  
  
"Hey Pitt, have you given up on Lina?"  
  
"I've told you, you can have her for all I care."  
  
"Great! So, is she your new girlfriend?"  
  
"What gave you a crazy idea like that?" Aster asked taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"No, she came here and I felt like showing her around."  
  
"If you ask nicely, I'll help you." Harry whispered to Pitt.  
  
"Why would I need your help?"  
  
"I know some good tips on getting babes."  
  
"I don't even know her!"  
  
"And that says what?"  
  
"That he doesn't know." She took a bit of her rice ball.  
  
"You can eat a lot." Pitt pointed.  
  
"Habit."  
  
"See, she's prefect for you." Harry said.  
  
"Get lost." She took another bit.  
  
"Why? Love birds…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Aster punched Harry out of the place. Pitt sat there, mouth open in awe. She sat back down and finished her meal.  
  
She dragged Pitt, still wide mouth, to Liger. She brought up water again and did the same thing.  
  
"Wha? How did you do that?"  
  
"Part of my specialty."  
  
"Is there anymore of that power?"  
  
"All depends on what you want with the power?"  
  
"There are tournaments for fighters. I just wasn't sure what your specialty was."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In a few days at another town. We have to go now or we'll miss it."  
  
"We better get some supplies then."  
  
"Only a few. There's another town midway. We'll get the other supplies there."  
  
"Ok, let's hope that no one comes and fights you."  
  
"Yea."  
  
They walked back to the town and got food, blankets, pillows, drinks, clothes, plates, bowls, spoons, forks, knives, chopsticks, pots, pans, and a map of the area. They got in Pitt's truck and headed off.  
  
Two days have gone by when they finally reach the town.  
  
"How many miles do we need to go and when goes it starts?" Aster asked as she took a bit from her pizza.  
  
Pitt looks at the map while eating his pizza, "I think about a day to get there if we go through this way," points through the danger area.  
  
"Why is that the 'danger area'?"  
  
"Don't know. I've never been there before."  
  
"The reason it's called that is because there's something there that makes your Zoid act weird."  
  
Aster turned around to see a guy in the same style as everyone she met.  
  
"Leon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're here on a stop."  
  
"God thing that there's only one Zoid that we're carrying."  
  
"Liger?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"The name's Aster. There's a battle I need to go to. Pitt, you never told me when it starts."  
  
"It starts within five days. The other routes take six or seven days."  
  
"We have no choice. I won't mind a little fight."  
  
"Why are you going, Pitt?" Leon asked.  
  
"She's new here so I thought that I show her since I'm the champion of Zoids."  
  
"Where's everyone? Wouldn't they be with you?"  
  
"It's a vacation for me."  
  
"Ok. See ya around."  
  
Leon walked out.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Lina's brother."  
  
"Are you daring to risk your Zoid?"  
  
"No, but I think that I don't have a choice."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They got more food and drinks.  
  
After a few hours, they stop to set up camp.  
  
"And here I thought you were a popular warriors." She sipped her instant noodles.  
  
"I am, but hardly anyone comes this way." Sipping his, too.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll find out. Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Yea, night." Pitt walked and slept on Liger's paw.  
  
She went into the truck and slept there.  
  
The next day, Aster was sipping tea on Liger's head. Se noticed something in the distant so she jumps to the roof of the truck.  
  
"Pitt, there's something in front of us. I think a few miles."  
  
"Can you tell me what?"  
  
"Stop then I will."  
  
He stopped the truck.  
  
She jumped back to Liger and looked in the direction in front of them.  
  
Pitt came out, wondering how she got there so fast, "See anything?"  
  
"A dark blue Shield Liger, hot red Command Wolf, and I don't know. You didn't show me it."  
  
"Described it."  
  
"A shining silver butterfly."  
  
"I've never seen one of there. In fact, I never even heard of one like that."  
  
"Then if they want to fight then it would be interesting."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
Aster hopped down and both got in.  
  
They drove till they were almost in front of them. Four girls were with the Zoids.  
  
Aster was the first to get out, "What are you people doing there?"  
  
"We're waiting for my Zoid to return," said the girl closet to Aster. She was wearing a lime green tang top with brown skirt that reaches the knees; black ankle boots with green socks. Her left hand ring figure had a green crystal ring in a shape of a leaf. A little below the shoulders brown hair with leaves in it.  
  
Aster looked back to see if Pitt was coming, he wasn't.  
  
"What's this Zoid called?" Pointing to the butterfly.  
  
"She's called Flis but I named her Kaze." Said the one next to the waiting pilot. She was wearing a T with a butterfly; silver jump suit with white gloves and brown boots. She had light blue, above the shoulders hair.  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Kawa." Said the girl farthest away. A "V" neck, blue shirt with blue jeans; snickers were, also, blue and the same with her ring, but her crystal was the shape of a tear. Her dark blue hair was up but it reached a little bit below the shoulder blades. She then noticed that the second one that talked had a silver crystal ring on her hand that was shaped as a cloud. "And my Zoid is the Shield Liger but I call her Mizu."  
  
"My name is Ki and my Zoid is a Molga and her name is Tsuchi." Said the first girl.  
  
"The name is Sora."  
  
"Tsuki and the Command Wolf is Hi." Tsuki was wearing a fiery tang top and slitted dress on both sides that went to her knees. Ancient style shoes, dark sunglasses, blood red hair that was spiked, her dress was being held to her waist by a white rope thing. Her gloves were orange and her red crystal ring was in the shape of a fire. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aster. Why are you waiting for a Zoid if the pilot is here?"  
  
"We have special Zoids. Even our Gustav is special." Ki answered, pointing.  
  
She looked over in the direction and saw a Gustav. Then the cockpit opened and a girl popped out. She was wearing a one-strap tang top; black cut-of- fingers gloves. A strip of her jet-black was covering her right eye that reached her elbow. The rest reached to her shoulders. She couldn't tell what kind if blue jeans she was wearing. She stared blankly at Aster, "Who's this? A new member?"  
  
"No, this is our repairer, strategist, and look out. Her name is Nazo Kioku." Sora explained.  
  
"She's the youngest, I'm next, Sora, Kawa, and Tsuki." Ki said.  
  
"What's your group called?"  
  
"Hana Tenchi. Tsuki thought that." Kawa said, looking at her.  
  
"Where's your Zoid, Aster?"  
  
"Don't have one and don't need one. I'll explain that later. Where's Tsuchi?"  
  
"Making a tunnel under here. It's dangerous for any Zoid to go through." Ki said.  
  
"Is it ok for my friend and me to go with you? We need to get somewhere that's on the other side."  
  
"Where is he?" Sora asked.  
  
"In the truck. You're all Zoid warriors, right?"  
  
"Yes." Nazo Kioku answered, "I'm going to be though. Tsuki is teaching me."  
  
"Is it smart for him to fight you?"  
  
"No. Well, what his name?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Pitt Cloud."  
  
"You're traveling with the pilot that won the world cup?!" Nazo Kioku sounded surprised.  
  
"Is that a bug deal?"  
  
"Yes. Not only did he won but also he has an organoid. We always wanted to fight him."  
  
"Why didn't you fight in the world cup?"  
  
"We thought that we do better if we waited for the next one."  
  
"Not true. We're waiting for the one we're going to call Yogen. This person is supposed to be a he. Plus, we don't need to fight in that world cup since we're in the class that it allows you to be in." Kawa said.  
  
"Are you thinking that it's Pitt?"  
  
"I was told that he was going to appear with a different kind of organoid that fights without a Zoid. But the organoid has powers similar to Zoids and the powers of the world." Nazo Kioku answered.  
  
"Guessing in a dream? Why did you call yourselves and your Zoids those names?"  
  
"I'm the Water Angel that rides the water beast through the rivers. I chose a cat to sow that they could go underwater." Kawa said.  
  
"I'm the Wind Angel that rides the fairest of the winds through the sky. I chose a butterfly for they are always the fairest and beautiful of all flying creatures." Sora said.  
  
"I'm the Earth Angel that rides the powerful creature that crawls through the thickness ground. I chose a worm for they dig through any environment." Ki said.  
  
"I'm the Fire Angel that rides alone, fire beast through any heat or flame. I chose a wolf for they often symbolize loneness." Tsuki said.  
  
"I'm the Dark Angel that for tells anything. I have no Zoid so that's useless to say. The new guy is the Light Angel that rides a powerful beast of legends."  
  
"If we have that power then we'll be unstoppable." Sora said.  
  
"Is that the only thing you want?"  
  
"No. I'm not talking about Zoids. I'm talking about our star power. We have a rival that's uses other elements and they beat us every time for they have their soul."  
  
"And he's more powerful then us put together and Nazo Kioku can only do so much on her own." Kawa said with sadness.  
  
"Why so Tsuki and Nazo Kioku have those name? They have nothing to do with their element."  
  
"The sun shines it's light at the moon. Plus, the moon gives inter fire. She has her name because her memories are a mystery. She also seems to have the power to live others."  
  
"How do you know that language?" Ki asked, realizing what she asked.  
  
"I lived there myself. Beautiful place."  
  
"Then we're almost alike. I visited the place of this language." Tsuki said.  
  
"Pitt, it's safe." Aster yelled to the truck.  
  
He came out and ran over.  
  
"Meet Hana Tenchi. Tsuki, Kawa, Ki, Sora, and Nazo Kioku." Pointing to each one.  
  
"I've never heard that team before. You guys have interesting Zoids."  
  
"We know. We have to for our rival."  
  
"What is your rival called?"  
  
"Kaminari Jaki."  
  
"Do they have someone from there too?" Aster asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I've never heard of that group either. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for me Molga." Ki answered.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"We're going to see the fighting tournament." Sora said.  
  
"We can go together. We're also heading there."  
  
"Tsuki, can you come here?" Nazo Kioku asked, still close to the Gustav.  
  
As Tsuki was walking over there, Aster noticed that Nazo Kioku looked worried. Everyone was silent till she got back.  
  
"What is it?" Ki asked in worry.  
  
"We can go together. Tsuchi should be back any minute now."  
  
"Oops, I forgot to ask that. Hope you don't mind to go underground."  
  
"Don't worry about us." Pitt reassured.  
  
Then the ground started to shake. A Molga that was dark green appeared between them and Pitt's truck.  
  
"Get in your truck and follow us." Tsuki commanded.  
  
Aster, Pitt, and Ki ran in that direction but she stopped at the Molga.  
  
Pitt jumped into the driver seat and Aster ran toward Liger.  
  
"I'll make sure he's tie down. You can drive down but make sure that me window is down."  
  
"Right." Pitt did that.  
  
Hana Tenchi were near the hole when Pitt looked at them. He started to move forward. Aster put a spell on Liger so he wouldn't fall when they go down or up. AS they got to the hole, Aster jumped on the roof and through the window.  
  
"That was a cool move. Where did you learn that from?"  
  
"Practice."  
  
"Is it something you had to learn?"  
  
"Kinda. Do you want to know what Nazo Kioku and Tsuki were talking about?"  
  
"Sure, but how could you hear anything and I know they couldn't either."  
  
"A technique that I had since I was born but it got sharper when something happened, Nazo Kioku thinks that you're the sixth member for their team."  
  
"You does she think that?"  
  
"She got a vision showing you and Liger in their style of clothes."  
  
"But I'm on the Blitz team. I can't be on two teams."  
  
"We'll see." Then Aster put her hands on her head, as if trying to fight something there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Remember what Leon said?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's affecting me too. I was hoping that it wouldn't."  
  
"I thought it only affect Zoids?"  
  
"That's why I said 'hoping'."  
  
"But you're not a Zoid."  
  
"I know, but I'm a cyborg. That's why my eyes are all purple and hair pink."  
  
"Too bad I can't contract them."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Try to hold on. I don't think I can handle a cyborg."  
  
"I know that you can't handle me. When we get out of here, we might want to tell them not to for through here again."  
  
"Just not the reason why?"  
  
"Till we find out it you're apart of their group."  
  
"Right."  
  
Hours went by and Aster was still fighting. At one point, she tied herself to her seat 'cause she didn't know if she could fight back. But she did with great difficulty.  
  
Finally, they started to go uphill and Aster fell asleep from all the mental fighting she was doing. Pitt thought that it would be best for her to sleep there tonight.  
  
"Where's Aster?" Ki asked when Pitt came over.  
  
"She fell asleep during the ride. I was wondering, could we not go through there again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She wants that to be a secret."  
  
"Ok. We'll rest here for the night. Was there anyone following you two before you meet us?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ok. We'll make dinner and breakfast."  
  
"Right. Need help?"  
  
"Make sure she's comfortable. You could watch too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He walked back to his truck and put a blanket over Aster. Then he went back to where they were.  
  
A fire was started and they were cooking. Everything looked great when they were done and handed Pitt his plate. Even though he was hungry, he ate slowly.  
  
"How is it?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Great."  
  
"How do you feel about fighting your own team?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Do you win most of the battles for the Blitz team?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How were they before you came in?"  
  
"I think they were in a bad spot."  
  
"How are they doing now?"  
  
"Great. I think."  
  
"How do they treat you?"  
  
"Sometimes good. Sometimes bad."  
  
"Do you think that you guys work as a team?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How do you think they'll do if you fought them?"  
  
"I think poorly but they do have a flying Zoid."  
  
"Is the flying Zoid a problem for you?"  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"How fast can that Zoid go?"  
  
"Mach 1."  
  
"Is there any problem with Liger?"  
  
"Other than Panzer's armor, no."  
  
"What's wrong with that armor?"  
  
"It can't last long in battle 'cause everything heats up. Plus, it's too heavy."  
  
"Did they try to fix it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I wish we could help but we have less equipment than they do."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"How would you feel about fighting them?"  
  
"I'll let you know if I'm going to join you guys after the tournament. Can I really be in two teams?"  
  
"Sure. All you need is a disguise and a new name. We can supply that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not positive but we'll find out."  
  
Then they were finished with their dinner. They were going to do the dishes so Pitt went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Aster noticed that there was a blanket on her. She looked around to see everyone outside asleep. When she got out she noticed the food. She would make breakfast for everyone but she doesn't know what they would like. So she trained behind Liger.  
  
Pitt woke up and noticed that Aster wasn't in the truck. He got up and looked around. Then he checked behind Liger and saw her.  
  
"Aster, feeling better?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Did they say anything?"  
  
"They wanted to know if I'm going to join them."  
  
"You said?"  
  
"I'll give them the answer after the tournament."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Wanted to know what you think."  
  
"Why? I'm only a traveler. I have no knowledge on Zoid."  
  
"But you're special. Don't ask how I know but I do."  
  
"I'm only special 'cause of my knowledge of other worlds, fighting skills, fighting technique, technology, equipment, and for being a cyborg."  
  
"We could use those. Especially the technology and equipment."  
  
"Then say you'll join them."  
  
"I will. I really want to see how well the Blitz team does against me."  
  
"I'll help all the Zoids on this team. They might need it."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pitt walked to the front of the truck. Minutes passed and everyone was up. They were teaching Aster more things about Zoids and Zi, which is where they live.  
  
Once done, they headed out. Aster was sitting on Liger's head, again, drinking tea. Hours passed before they reach the next town. Aster jumped down to the roof of the truck and went through the window. They stopped at a restaurant for a bit to eat.  
  
"Is this where the tournament is?" Aster asked while waiting for her food  
  
"Yes, but not for three more days." Ki said.  
  
"Where are we going to stay at?" She watched as the waiter came out with their food.  
  
"Most likely in a hotel or an unused building" Kawa said as the food was placed down.  
  
"Why do you stay in unused building?" Pitt asked. Aster was the first to ear the food.  
  
"So we don't have to pay money to stay."  
  
"What's the prize?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"If you want to know. I can hack in for you." Nazo Kioku offered.  
  
"If it's death, don't worry. If it's some Zoid part, if I don't like it someone can have it. If it's money, I'll keep it." Aster said biting into her lunch.  
  
"Why don't we worry about death?"  
  
"I can handle myself. I'm doubtful that anyone here would be any challenge."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"This world is filled with Zoid warriors. Do you think that many people do martial arts here?"  
  
"What's that?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Point made. It's close combat with people but you learn a style to fight with."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're right. I didn't even know." Tsuki stated.  
  
They finished lunch and went to look for a place to stay. The temperature started to drop.  
  
"Why is it getting colder all of a sudden?" Pitt asked rubbing his arm.  
  
"Don't know, but I would like it to stop. Aster, why aren't you cold?" Ki asked.  
  
"I've been to cold places and this is nothing. Plus, it's a sign that something fun and beautiful might come." She looked at the sky.  
  
No one knew what she meant and decided not to ask. All the hotels were too much for them. They went to the countryside to see if anyone would allow them to stay at their house or find an unused building. When they reached an old looking building, white stuff began to fall. Aster smiled as everyone looked with awe.  
  
"Can we look at this after we get in?" Ki asked holding her arms and shaking.  
  
Everyone headed in. It was dark and a bit cold. Aster found a switch and light came. Nazo Kioku went to the window to watch. Everyone looked around the room they were in. On the walls there was a picture that was of mountains and snow. TV, a couch, and a table that was full of papers, two books that were side by side.  
  
"Wow! What is this?" Nazo Kioku asked anyone that was listening.  
  
Everyone turned to face the window. The stuff stop falling and the field were covered with it.  
  
"You should know what it is." Aster said.  
  
"I don't. Do you know?" She turned to face her.  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"We don't know and we're not joking." Tsuki said.  
  
"The same with me." Pitt said.  
  
"What was Japan like when you went?"  
  
"Like here. Why?"  
  
"How long did you stay?"  
  
"About a month."  
  
"That's explains it. Ok, the white stuff outside is snow."  
  
"Snow?" Nazo Kioku questioned the word.  
  
"Yea, it's fun to play with but cold."  
  
"How can something cold be fun?"  
  
"You can have snowball fights, make snowman, or snow angels. Go sliding, skiing, or snow boarding. But you need the right gear and clothes or you'll freeze."  
  
"I want to build a snowman," she turned back to the window and saw someone coming, "Someone's coming this way."  
  
"That person might own this house." Ki said.  
  
The person noticed them but kept on coming. He/she parked their bike in the door and entered. A clod breeze entered before he/she could close the door.  
  
"Sorry if we're trespassing but it came down so fast that we needed a place to stay." Tsuki explained.  
  
Then the person removed the hood to reveal a girl, "That's fine. As long you didn't plan on stealing anything. But then, there's nothing worth stealing here. My name is Bluestar and, of course, this is my house. It doesn't surprise me that you didn't expect the snow. Almost no one knows what it is unless you lived around here."  
  
"My name is Tsuki."  
  
"Ki."  
  
"Kawa."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Pitt Cloud."  
  
"Nazo Kioku."  
  
"Aster, do you live here alone?"  
  
"Yes, my mom did live here too but she died. She wanted me to find Zeke and the child of the two of her friends. Pitt, are you the world cup champion?" She took off her winter coat to reveal a blue turtleneck tang top, a belt, wide shorts, socks, and weird looking brown shoes.  
  
"Yea, why would you want to know?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could look at Liger."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mom thought that Zeke would appear before Shadow. She, also, thought that he'd be in a Liger. I've looked at all the other Ligers but then I remember that it has to be a unique and only one. That's when I did research on Liger Zero with your battles, stores, and records, things that happened in the Blitz team around Liger. I believe that Liger Zero has Zeke."  
  
"Who's Zeke?"  
  
"An organoid who belong to Van and went into a Shield Liger. They traveled with Fiona, Irvine, and Moonbay. Van and Zeke also have a deep bond." Aster answered.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I only know everything that happened in the valley. They went through and Zeke was turn to what I was fighting."  
  
"How did you find this information?"  
  
"With apart of me that you'll see soon."  
  
"All that's right. Fiona and Van got married and had a kid. I haven't been able to find their child though. Can I look at Liger?"  
  
"Their far away from here. They're outside the borders of the town. Do you have things that can fit me so I wouldn't freeze?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Yes. Why would you want them?"  
  
"I want to play outside. Aster, can you help me build a snowman?"  
  
"Sure, just get the coats and boots for her. I don't need them.  
  
"Ok. While she's playing, can I look at Liger?"  
  
"Sure but we need it to." Pitt answered.  
  
"Ok and thank you."  
  
Bluestar went to a hidden closet and pull out coats and boots for everyone.  
  
"You came prepare." Ki said.  
  
"Many people stop here. I got everything ready incase they came through the snow spell."  
  
"Meaning?" Kawa asked as Bluestar handed everyone his or her stuff.  
  
"This only happens once in a lot of years. Nazo Kioku, hurry and play."  
  
"Let's go Aster."  
  
Nazo Kioku and Aster went outside and build a snowman. Everyone walked to town before they reach the Zoids.  
  
"I've got a Gustav too. It uses to belong to my mother. Irvine had a Command Wolf."  
  
"Did Van and Fiona die?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know how. Irvine is still alive but he's acting like Dr. D."  
  
"Who's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Someone that they knew. He was old when they meet him. I have to but armor on when I check up on him or I'll get hit but a shell. Sometimes he uses Zoid pilots to fire at me. It's dangerous but loads of fun."  
  
"Hey you, get off my Zoid!" Pitt yelled as he ran to Liger.  
  
The person noticed but still doing whatever he was doing.  
  
"Pitt wait!" But it was too late.  
  
The person shot a gun and the bullet landed near his foot. Then the person jumped down, still not revealing anything.  
  
"Is this Liger yours?" The voice sounded like a guy.  
  
"Yea, what were you doing with him?"  
  
"I was trying to steal him but there's something around him. All I know is that it's a different kind of shield."  
  
"Irvine, stop trying to steal an organoid. We're not even sure that's Zeke."  
  
"Man Bluestar, why did you have to do that?" He took off the robes to reveal short white hair eye patched old man.  
  
"Are you sure that there's an organoid in Liger Zero?"  
  
"I've been around Van and Zeke long enough to know a fuse organoid with a Zoid when I see one."  
  
"Talk to him then."  
  
"Only Van and Fiona have the power to make Zeke to do anything. How can you control Zeke?"  
  
"Are you sure that's Zeke?"  
  
"Yes. Answer the question."  
  
"We're partners." Pitt answered.  
  
"Partners? That' how they were, but, are you two friends?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why are you questioning their trust?" Ki asked, "That's like questioning his honor as a Zoid pilot."  
  
"Zoid pilots are weak. Zeke isn't a weak organoid. Your battles are nothing with follow-the-rules pilots. The Black Draft group is the group that Zeke likes to fight."  
  
"What?!" Tsuki said as she gets in a protective way.  
  
"Irvine, you know how much people hate them," Bluestar said, "Please forgive him. You have to be a warrior to understand."  
  
"We are warriors." Sora said angrily.  
  
"I mean soldiers. People in Irvine's time fought battles that had more at stake than ranks. Death was close and only a few soldiers lived through it. Irvine and his friends were helping anyone they felt like he or she needed their help. They got lots of money for helping. They were looking for Zoid E but didn't find anything. Irvine was a soldier, somewhat. But likes to be called a warrior. That's why we called you guys Zoid pilots. As for the Black Draft, they're the only group that could come close to make pilots warriors."  
  
"I've know many people who got close to death in battles. What makes these so different?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"It was a war not games." Irvine said coldly.  
  
"They're not games, they're battles."  
  
"Battles happen when many lose their life for the same cause. They're games 'cause no one dies in games, only injuries. Live during my times and you'll see the big difference in battles and Zoids."  
  
"Live my life to see why they're battles."  
  
"Irvine, I hope Liger and I are friends." Pitt said.  
  
"Dose he listen to your orders?"  
  
"Yep and before I came along, no one could pilot him."  
  
"You're clearly Van's son. Didn't Pitt win that world cup thing?"  
  
"Yes Irvine. He's the champ. Are you sure Pitt is Van and Fiona's son?"  
  
"Yes. The hair and his character told me everything."  
  
"Since that's been taken care of. Let's head back to my house. Irvine, what to come?"  
  
"Nah. Take your Zoids before I do."  
  
"You heard him and he means it too."  
  
Pitt got in his truck and Tsuki got in the Gustav. Both drove to Bluestar's house. Everyone else walked.  
  
When they arrived, a three-circled thing was walls were in the front yard. Aster and Nazo Kioku were nowhere in sight. Pitt and the Hana Tenchi began to worry.  
  
"They should be inside." Bluestar said, seeing their worry.  
  
They hurried in and saw Aster watching TV on the couch.  
  
"Where's Nazo Kioku, Aster?" Kawa asked.  
  
"She's sleeping here with me. Not being use to the cold was her problem."  
  
"Is she ok?" Ki asked.  
  
"Yea, she just needs to warm up."  
  
They went to see their youngest member. She was sleeping on Aster with a blanket covering her.  
  
"Put her in a bed. You can spend the night here. The bed rooms are behind the right door." Bluestar said, heading to the left.  
  
"Does anyone know where she's going?" Sora asked.  
  
"She's making dinner. Did she found out what she needed?"  
  
"Yea, we've met Irvine."  
  
"I didn't think he was alive. Oh well, let's get her to bed."  
  
Tsuki picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, and set her down on a bed. There were ten beds. Nazo Kioku was near the door. Tsuki pulled the covers over Nazo Kioku then walked out.  
  
"Did she have fun?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yep, the three snowball creation is the snowman. She wanted to make a Zoid out of snow but that would take too much work that I knew she couldn't handle. The walls were forts for the snowball fight. She started getting cold so we went in."  
  
"As long as she had fun. Having adult jobs doesn't leave her much time for fun."  
  
"Can you guys do the work?" Pitt asked.  
  
"We do but she always work on them, saying we missed up on something."  
  
"How old is she? She's very kind." Aster asked.  
  
"Seven." Kawa said sadly.  
  
"Before she could find herself. That was a choice, right?"  
  
"We came to her village as a pass time. When we were looking for a place to stay, she ran up and offered her house. Her mother died two days before we came. Her father told her to come with us, and then mention everything she's good at. We thought to leave that night but she came to us and said that she's the dark angel. When we gave the test, she passed. Ever since then, she's never been wrong."  
  
"Then why are her memories a mystery?"  
  
"After the test, she wanted to leave. We wanted to know why then the whole village disappeared. She said that she created the whole scene to comfort her since she been on her own for as long as she can remember. We've been to lots of fun places since then to make her happy."  
  
"What is you guys age?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Ki is 17, Sora is 18, I'm 19, and Tsuki is 20."  
  
"Dinner's ready." Bluestar said through the door.  
  
Everyone went in and ate. Bluestar explain things that happen in town, some good but most bad.  
  
"I know that this isn't a pleasing news but it's important. The Black Draft gets most of their members from around these parts. Try to stay hidden so they don't know that you're here."  
  
"How can we? And why are these parts so important to them?" Pitt asked, remembering all his battles with them.  
  
"Try not going to town or around Irvine when you can sense a fight. I guess that this is the warrior's home towns or they could find great warriors here."  
  
"Did Irvine ever join them?" Sora asked, trying not to sound cold.  
  
"No, but I've told him what they've done. They do have records of their battles."  
  
"This is great cooking!" Aster said then eating again.  
  
"Did you even listen to what we were talking about?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you love to eat or something?" Kawa asked.  
  
"I do need to eat a lot for energy, but I do love to eat."  
  
"Why are your eyes total purple?" Ki asked, noticing that there's was no pupil.  
  
"An event happened that gave me these eyes."  
  
"I forgot to ask, why are you coming this way?" Bluestar asked.  
  
"There's a fighting tournament here. Aster is thinking about competing." Pitt said.  
  
"We're here 'cause we want to watch." Tsuki said.  
  
"Oh, that tournament. I've been told that it's exciting."  
  
"Hope so. Is there a separate room for guys?"  
  
"Sorry, usually groups are comfortable with each other."  
  
"That's ok. How many bathe rooms do you have?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"If you want to take one now, go ahead. I'll take care of the dishes."  
  
"Thank you. You guys go first." Aster said.  
  
They go up and went to the bathe rooms. Aster helped Bluestar with the dishes.  
  
"How do you know about snow?" Bluestar asked.  
  
"I was on a planet where there was snow."  
  
"Oh, bet it was beautiful."  
  
"It was. I learn a few tricks there that I imply everywhere I go."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Pitt was the first one to come out, "Bluestar, are there any good parts around here?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Any good Zoid parts? I'm a junk dealer."  
  
"Oh yea, that's right. I think so. You have to look around."  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow. Aster, want to come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then they came out as well.  
  
"You girls decide on where I should sleep."  
  
"Let's see." Ki said, walking toward the room. She looked around and sat down on a bed near Nazo Kioku, "I'll sleep here."  
  
Sora walked in and sat down on a bed right to Ki, "I'll sleep here."  
  
Kawa was left to Ki and Tsuki was right to Nazo Kioku. Aster went to the far-left corner. Pitt decided to be on the far right corner. Bluestar went to her room and fell asleep. Hana Tenchi went to sleep fast.  
  
"I thought you'd be with them?" Pitt asked.  
  
"I'm with you right now. Even though we're traveling with them, I first started with you."  
  
"How many times did you get hit?"  
  
"15, those were the fake ones."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"30, which was some."  
  
"Are you going to bed?"  
  
"I'm going to read for a bit. Want me to wake you?"  
  
"Sure. Night." He got under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
Aster reached over to her shoulder bag and pulled out an old looking book. The Japanese characters said "Magic". She opened to a marker and read for an hour before going to bed.  
  
Pitt woke to a shaking in his shoulder. He turned to face the person to see Aster.  
  
"Time to get up?"  
  
"Yep, I've already took a bath so it's your turn. I'll write a note and make breakfast."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pitt got up and walked to the bathe room. Aster went to the kitchen and made their breakfast. After Pitt was done with his bathe, they ate and Aster made the note. It read, We're going to look around to see if we can find some broken down Zoid for Pitt's money. It would help me know the area. I'll make a map for us. See ya later. She left it on the table. They went out, hopped in the truck, and drove off.  
  
They were many Zoid battles around the area. Driving into those battles with a stealth mode. Liger was left at the house with the shield still on. Everytime a Zoid fell, parts flew. Pitt and Aster pick up quickly and left quickly. At noon, they stop for lunch and a check up on their new parts. Aster summed noodles, tea, rice balls, crackers, and rice.  
  
"I'm doubtful that a cyborg could do that."  
  
"You're right. A cyborg is only 1/3 of me. Guess what part of me that can summon?"  
  
"Most likely it's something with magic."  
  
"Right. That's being general."  
  
"A sorceress?"  
  
"How did you figure that?"  
  
"Most witches wear black or work in one area. A female wizard would most likely wear robes."  
  
"And sorceress can't wear those?"  
  
"Then if I said one of those two 'cause you'll fit the description, then I would pick sorceress. Plus, wizards stay in one place also."  
  
"Now I know you can't guess my last 1/3."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, unless you been to space or my people came here."  
  
"Is this side your strong fighting side?"  
  
"Yep. You might be able to guess it when I fight."  
  
"Cool. Let's check the parts."  
  
"Right."  
  
They went to the side of the truck and looked around at the parts. All were good and Aster already was repairing them to fit the six Zoids she knew. Pitt didn't mind and was helping with Liger's pile. They headed out once Aster had all the piles and put a shield to make sure that they didn't mix.  
  
There were more Zoid battles that they spitted up to cover them all. Aster put a shield around him and his truck to make sure nothing happened to them. She cloaked herself in an illusion. She place the parts in her shoulder bag. When they were done, they met up at the opening of the town. They separated the new parts in the six piles then went into the town for dinner. While eating, some guy pulled a chair up to Aster, "Hey good looking. Why don't you leave this guy and come with me?"  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?"  
  
"'Cause I know I can show you a good time. Better then this loser."  
  
"If he weren't my friend, I'll let that slide." Aster punched him and he flew through the wall and right in the street. Everyone looked at the whole with awe. Pitt tried to figure out what has that kind of strength.  
  
"Alien?"  
  
"Duh, space."  
  
"Few in number?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great strength."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Are we going to look around or head back?"  
  
"Might as well make a map."  
  
They paid at the checkout. The guy still lay there where he stopped so Aster walked on his legs, making sure they weigh about a ton when they touch. He tried not to scream the pain and it worked. They walked around town looking at things, Aster making a map in her head. They walked in a big circle till they reached the center of town.  
  
"Fellow people of this town, come here to join a brand new group. We'll use military weapons and skill for this group. Most of the members of the Black Draft group are in. Join now and you'll her training within a day." Said a guy wearing dark blue/black clothes.  
  
"What is this new group called?" Aster asked. Pitt was in hiding incase he was once apart of the Black Draft group.  
  
"Neo Steal. Want to join beautiful?" He hopped down and walked to her.  
  
"What are the requirements?" She asked when he reached her.  
  
"Good with hand-to-hand fights?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Good with handling a gun?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Follow orders?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Train hard?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Socializes?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Pilot a Zoid?"  
  
"Never had a Zoid. Sorry, guess I can't join."  
  
"Maybe you can make-up on the bonus."  
  
"Shot."  
  
"A ninja?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Hacking?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Lie?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Good with a computer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Think quick?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"React fast?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"You can join. All you need is training in piloting."  
  
"Actually, I'm only here for the fighting tournament."  
  
"Afterward?"  
  
"Traveling with someone."  
  
"Forget them. Or do they have the same qualities as you?"  
  
"Nope for both. I keep my promises."  
  
"Why did you want to know the requirements?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
"Too bad. You'd make a great warrior."  
  
"I am."  
  
"That's true. I can see it in your body. How about I show you one of our toughest fighter? He'll be in the tournament."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Do you know the warrior named Pitt Cloud?"  
  
"Yes, even though most, or all, of the Black Draft members hate him and his team, I would like them to join."  
  
"Are you saying that this isn't like the Black Draft?"  
  
"Not at all. We're trying to rid them of those rules. It's really here to help them out, but the battle committee thought it would be a good group for other pilots and warriors."  
  
"What's with the lying and ninja skills?"  
  
"To make sure you can fool the enemy. Ninja for their ability to move quick and silent."  
  
"Don't you mean rival?"  
  
"No, some scientists have been making more powerful Zoids and weapons. Old folks thinks it's the Death Saurer, so we're playing it safe and made this group."  
  
"Do you know when the tournament starts?"  
  
"7:00 AM. Why?"  
  
"Meet in the front of the building at 6. You'll meet my new friends and talk to them. Plus, you'll get good seats."  
  
"Right. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then he went back to his stand and made the same announcement. Aster walked to where Pitt was, but thinking that he was watching she kept walking. Pitt followed secretly and quietly till Aster stop.  
  
"You can ask questions now."  
  
"Can we trust him? I did hear everything."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure they'll like it?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Why were you flirting with him?"  
  
"It's fun to do that."  
  
"Going to join?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a nomad. I'm staying with you 'cause you still need me."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Liger's parts."  
  
"Oh, shall we head back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They walked back to his truck and Aster made the maps during the trip back.  
  
Nothing changed when they came back. They walked in to see everyone watching TV.  
  
"How was the trip?" Kawa asked.  
  
"We found great parts and decided to put some in our Zoids" Pitt answered.  
  
"Including Gustav?"  
  
"Yep. There's going to be a guy that's going to be sitting with us. Aster trusts him."  
  
"Name?" Ki asked.  
  
"Forgot to ask. We're leaving here sometime before 6." Aster said.  
  
"Fine. What so special about him?"  
  
"His group."  
  
"Meaning?" Sora asked.  
  
"He'll give you the insight then. Anything we can do now?"  
  
"Not really. How about the maps?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," pulls out from her pocket, "Here ya go. We were in town so there's a map of it, too."  
  
"Did you eat?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Yes, I got an idea. Tomorrow we can put everything in the Zoids and we'll sale the one we don't use." Pitt said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then shopping. I have an idea on what to do tomorrow night." Aster said.  
  
"Ok. Let's head to bed." Nazo Kioku said heading to the bedroom.  
  
Everyone followed soon after. They fell asleep fast, but Aster read more in her spell book.  
  
Aster was, again, the first up so she took a bath and made breakfast. One by one they got up, did what they needed to do, and ate breakfast. Bluestar was working right after eating breakfast. Aster wanted to know why but she promise to help with the parts. They walked out to Pitt's truck and they took a look at the parts.  
  
"Wow, there must have been lots of battles." Nazo Kioku said with amazement.  
  
"Yep, and with Aster's help we ere able to get them all."  
  
They exam each part carefully.  
  
"The parts in your pile are the ones we thought you needed. If you want someone else then Aster will fix it."  
  
Then they traded parts.  
  
"I didn't know that we miss up that badly." Aster whispered to Pitt.  
  
"Yea, guess they have those parts."  
  
Once they were gone, Aster and Nazo Kioku got to work. Aster helped mostly Pitt, but the Hana Tenchi with the ones they didn't trade since she fit them. They had lots of parts left so all went to town and sell all the parts for a fair price. They sold everything by lunchtime.  
  
"What are we going to do for lunch?" Aster asked as they walked through the town.  
  
"Have a place in mind?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm worry about Bluestar. She'd worked after breakfast and I thought that she might want company."  
  
"I see. Ok, let's see how Bluestar holding up."  
  
They walked to her house.  
  
"Bluestar?" Nazo Kioku called as she opened the door like a small kid returning home from school.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We decided to have lunch with you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, I've just finished making it. Come and sit."  
  
Everyone sat at the table as Bluestar set everything on the table.  
  
"What were you working on after breakfast?" Aster asked, taking a bit from her sandwich.  
  
"Another thing that they couldn't solve."  
  
"What?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Zoid E?" Aster asked.  
  
"How?" Bluestar asked, knowing that what she said was right.  
  
"The snow told. They contain everything from a few days before it came down to the next time."  
  
"I didn't know that. Interesting, how can you read that from the snow?"  
  
"The snow can talk and it told of it's past. But I thought it was only talking to me." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"You'll find many new things along this trip."  
  
"We're good at those games." Ki said.  
  
"Oh yea. Bluestar, why don't you come shopping with us?"  
  
"I thought we were shopping for parts?" Pitt said.  
  
"I hoped to go dancing tonight. You can't dance in warrior clothes."  
  
"You almost remind me of Lina."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"You're also going to the dance so you'll have to get clothes."  
  
"I've never been to a dance before."  
  
"Get something that's your style and comfortable. I'll help you dance. Do you all need help to dance?"  
  
"Yea." Kawa said.  
  
"Am I allowed to come?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Sure, just make sure no guy try or so anything to you."  
  
"Right."  
  
When they finish their lunch, they went shopping. Pitt got a navy blue tang top with a loin head on the front, dull green shorts that reached his knees, and sneakers. Bluestar bought a bathing suit top that had stars, booty shorts, and a low heel shoes. Tsuki got a spaghetti-strap shirt with a wolf head, skintight leather pants, and boots. Kawa, a tang top that showed her stomach with rain drops and dark blue jean shorts. Sora is going to wear a butterfly shirt, light blue jeans that reached a bit below her knees, and snickers. Ki got military style tang top, blue jean skirt, and thick sandals. Nazo Kioku got a one-strap shirt with two full moons, flares, and ankle boots. Aster got a more skintight green tang top, kept her blue flares and ankle boots.  
  
"I thought you were shopping?" Pitt asked, realizing that she only had a new tang top.  
  
"Clothes are the basic to look good at a dance. Accessories are also important."  
  
Pitt knew that there was more to this story and she might tell him if h guess right.  
  
They went back to Bluestar hair was in a ponytail; hang down star earrings, two loose bracelets on her right arm, and an ankle bracelet. Her makeup was light but she had little blush, light blue eye shadow, pink-red lipstick, and dark metal blue nail polish. Tsuki hair was combed down with some in the front, big loop earrings, kept her ring, and a chain belt. Makeup was red blush lightly apply over the face, red and orange eye shadow with orange on the top, lightly applied orange lipstick, and a fire design with a black background on her fingernails. Kawa hair was put up in waves (two at the side one on the top of her head), hang down raindrop earrings, a chocker, and she kept her ring. Makeup was blush, a bit heavy blue eye shadow, gloss, a crystal teardrop under her left eye, and blue nail polish. Sora hair was a bit spiked to make it seem like the wind went through her hair, cloud earrings, ankle bracelet, and her ring. Makeup: silver eye shadow, crystals around her right eye, and glitter on her arms. Ki hair was in a bun; hang down tree earrings, a leaves bracelet, chocker, and her ring. Makeup: dark green eye shadow, dark green lipstick, glitter on her legs and leaf design with a brown background on her fingernails. Nazo Kioku had her shoulder length hair up (half of it), ying-yang earrings, bracelet, chain belt, and since she had no ring she kept her gloves. Makeup: blush on her left cheek, silver eye shadow, black eyeliner pointed the ends of her eyes, glitter on her left side, and a ying-yang design on her fingernails. Aster hair was lent down, big loop earrings, bracelets on both arms, chocker, chain belt on both sides, and she kept her green gloves and see- through veil.  
  
"Wow, you gals look great." Pitt said as they walked out.  
  
"I made sure of that. Bluestar, call Irvine to see if he wants to see the tournament tomorrow." Aster said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then we'll head out."  
  
She called and talk for a few seconds before she hang up.  
  
"Well?" Ki asked.  
  
"He'll be there."  
  
"Ok, save a seat for him. Let's go." Aster said, heading for the door.  
  
She shows everyone on the map where to go. It wasn't that far from Bluestar's house. They got there in no time.  
  
Music filled the place and Aster wanted to dance but decided to let them get their bearings first. Everyone were dancing like wild creatures.  
  
"Now what?" Sora asked.  
  
"We dance. What me to lead?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Pitt, try to copy anything you feel comfortable doing that any of the guys do."  
  
"Right."  
  
Aster caught the beat of the music and began to join the other creatures. They slow begin to follow but their unsure is what was holding them back. Pitt quickly got what Aster meant and pick ones he like and began to dance.  
  
"Don't worry about the words. Dance according to the beat." Aster said.  
  
Then they cut loose and had fun. Nazo Kioku stayed near the middle so no one would ask her to dance with them since she looks young but with the lighting she didn't. Slow dances, they sat out the first one but then decided to let Pitt be the center of attention. Nazo Kioku was first, Bluestar, Ki, Kawa, Sora, Tsuki, then and Aster. Pitt didn't mind, to him this was a learning experience. On the fast songs they turn back to the wild creatures. They were doing wild and embarrassing moves but they didn't care. Guys ask them to dance with them but they said no. Girls ask Pitt but the same word came out. Hours passed before they left but even then they acted crazy. Good thing for them that no one else lived up there. They took a shower and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, they were ready before 6. They had to wait for Irvine to come before they went. He arrived at 5:30 AM so they, almost, rush to get there. They guy was already there when they arrived at 5:50, but no one was with him.  
  
"What are you doing here so early and where's your fighter?" Aster asked as they came.  
  
"He'll come later. He didn't want you to see him or you see him. I thought I'd make sure that I didn't miss you."  
  
"Oh, anyway, this is Bluestar, Tsuki, Sora, Kawa, Ki, Nazo Kioku, Irvine, and Pitt." Pointing to each and Pitt is wearing sunglasses to make sure no one recognize him off the bat.  
  
"Pitt Cloud?"  
  
"Ever thought that there might be more then one person called Pitt?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Let's head inside. I want good seats." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"Ok, but before we head in, my name is Freiheit. Yours?"  
  
"Aster, what's your warrior's name?"  
  
"He'll let you know."  
  
Aster walked to the fighters' quarters. Their seats were the top, incase Aster wanted to talk to them. What's makes your group special?" Sora asked once they sat down.  
  
"We help members from the Black Draft group renounce their old ways. Then we try to make sure scientist don't build powerful Zoids."  
  
"Meaning?" Kawa asked.  
  
"They're hard to find. Are you all Zoid Pilots?"  
  
"Most. Irvine and I aren't." Bluestar said.  
  
"I know I've heard the name Irvine before."  
  
"And I know your name has to be a pen name." Irvine said.  
  
"How did you ever guess?"  
  
"Freiheit is the last name to Van. I was one of his closet friends."  
  
"Oh yea, I remember those names now. Many people want you two in our group. Why did you say 'was'?"  
  
"He's dead. Only a few know that."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Didn't he have a child?"  
  
"Yes, but I haven't seen him since he was a baby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you tell us your warrior's name?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Raven."  
  
"What?!" Irvine said in a surprise and worry voice.  
  
"I don't know if it is Raven but he doesn't fit the profile."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"We had to teach him to pilot a Zoid, looks young, no organoid, and doesn't look like him. The only thing is that he like to pilot T-rex Zoids."  
  
"How's he's piloting skills now?"  
  
"He's near my level and that's pretty high. He likes to keep to himself."  
  
"Anyone with – that – name is to be consider dangerous."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
In the fighters' quarters, Aster was practicing fighting moves since she hadn't been using them. She looked at the schedule to see that there as a junior section and an adult section. There's elimination round for adults. The hour passed and many people crowded to get in. Reporters were crowding around fighter, minus Aster since she was in the quarters, getting profiles and things. The elimination for adults were right before the kid section. It was running through a forest within an hour. Aster was the first to reach a small tree, which was the finish line. Sixteen others also pass through the Trap Forest. Then the kid section began as soon as they got back. Aster saw them and went to the walkway above them.  
  
"Sixteen total."  
  
"That's going to be a long tournament." Tsuki said watching all the kids battle.  
  
"It should be a good tournament. It was a tough course."  
  
"It was tough for you?" Pitt sounded surprise.  
  
"Iie, it's tough for everyone else."  
  
Nothing exciting happened during the kid section. The adult fighters were place in which they arrived at the tree, so Aster was first. She was fighting against a guy named Celtic. Aster felt like giving him a small chance until she found out that he likes to talk too much. With a single push of her index finger, he flew to the side of the audience. When she walked off, everyone was speechless. The other seven battles moved slowly. She decided to get her battles over fast so the others can take their time. The final match came and it was between Aster and the last guy. His name is Raven. They got into fighting position after the announcer guy said fight.  
  
"Letting you know that I'm not going to let you win."  
  
"We'll see. Incase you didn't know, this is the first time that I've got into a fighting stance."  
  
"I know. I didn't think that was important, is it?"  
  
"Maybe, it all depends if you're the warrior for the Neo Steel."  
  
"So, you're the one that's perfect for the group and Freiheit. Too bad that there's no killing in this game."  
  
"That's supposed to scare me?"  
  
"Maybe, it all depends on how strong you are."  
  
"I know my strength. My name is Aster."  
  
"Raven, let's test your knowledge."  
  
He launched at her with full force. She got out of the stance and stood still. He punched her in the face but she didn't move. Puzzled for only a second, he kept up the attack. Aster wasn't moving form the blow nor was she trying to move away. This was getting Raven worried since she was smiling at him with a devilish look.  
  
"Is this the test? And here I thought that you were the strongest in that group. Is this the strongest I have to show then this is a weak planet."  
  
Then she grabbed his hands and pushed him back, but he stopped himself at the edge. When he looked up, Aster was in his face. Smiled then pushing over with a tap of her finger. He fell down like it was a punch.  
  
"Aster is the winner!"  
  
Everyone cheered. She walked down and they handed her the prize money for winning. Then she headed to where they walked out. She saw them waiting for her near the doors that led outside. She sign to them to go out and they listen. As she flow with them stream of people, a hand grabbed her arm. She was about to put her weight down but thought better of it. So she allowed herself to follow the pull and then noticing that it was Freiheit.  
  
"That was a great match. Too bad that you're not going to join."  
  
"You said that was your strongest but he seemed……….." Pitt put his hand over her mouth and she was getting annoyed by this very fast and showing it to him.  
  
"I need to talk to her about something. Let's go."  
  
He had to make it sound like a demand but Aster knew that it was a request so she followed. When they were at a good distance.  
  
"People on this planet aren't as strong as you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, unless you want them to know your strength."  
  
"Nah, so what's your answer?"  
  
"I am. It seems like fun."  
  
"Are you going to quit after you're battle with your old team?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Are you going to quit your old team?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to tell them that you're split between two teams?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What are you going to do if you have to fight the Blitz team or the Hana Tenchi?"  
  
"Ummmm, that had never cross my mind."  
  
"We'll decide on that later. Time to tell."  
  
"Right."  
  
They walked back to the group to see that Freiheit wasn't there.  
  
"Where did Freiheit go?" Pitt asked scanning the area.  
  
"Raven came and he went to talk to him." Irvine said.  
  
"What call are you guys in?"  
  
"S." Tsuki said.  
  
"Well, I've decided that I'm going to join you. When's our first battle?"  
  
"Thanks a lot. Well, we can have one against the Blitz team or Kaminari Jaki?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh yea, are you still with the Blitz team?" Ki asked.  
  
"Yea, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I never knew any pilot doing that." Bluestar said.  
  
"Nor me, but it sounds fun. Let's see if I'm your destined member."  
  
"Aster, are you also coming?" Kawa asked.  
  
"Of course, you need me to power up all our Zoids."  
  
"Yea, plus I can use the help." Nazo Kioku said with joy.  
  
Freiheit and Raven came back.  
  
"Aster, are you sure that you're ok? Raven did hit you pretty hard."  
  
"If I didn't move then and I'm not falling over with pain then I'm fine."  
  
"It just hard to think that you're ok. He was at his best."  
  
"Remember, I'm a great warrior."  
  
"Aster, what would you have done if you weren't a cyborg?" Pitt whispered.  
  
"Moved and dodge."  
  
"So the only real reason you stood still is your cyborg part."  
  
"Yep. Don't worry about me, Freiheit."  
  
"Sure, what do you guys say in joining?"  
  
"We'll help when we feel like it." Irvine said, meaning only him and Bluestar.  
  
"Maybe." Tsuki said, standing for her group.  
  
"Pitt?"  
  
"I'm with then."  
  
"Here's my number. Call when you're ready." He handed one to Irvine and one to Tsuki. Bowed more to Aster and walked away. Raven smiled evilly at Irvine and walked off.  
  
They walked back to Bluestar's house to eat, celebrate, and talking. Aster ate the usual amount and Irvine laughed at the similarity to Van's eating habit at the beginning.  
  
"Do you now why Freiheit was sad when he felt?" Ki asked when Aster finished her dinner, knowing that she won't listen until then.  
  
"He might have thought that I like Pitt more than him. Or something to that degree."  
  
"Why would he even think that you like him?"  
  
"The day we met him, Aster flirted with him." Pitt said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thought it was fun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why did Raven look at you evilly, Irvine?" Aster asked as she sips her tea.  
  
"Raven was Van's rival and enemy. They fought whenever they saw each other. When he told us his name, all the memories of him came flowing back. I know it's him since I saw him in the ring. He has something plan and if we join now, he can get us more easily."  
  
"How are we going to pull off the regulation forms?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Bluestar, is it ok if we stay longer? We'll need a place to stay." Tsuki asked.  
  
"Sure. Irvine and I will help in any way we can."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'll be back tomorrow with weapons."  
  
Then Irvine walked out. They cleaned up, took showers, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, they got to work, first was Liger. Aster made the Lager unit able to fly and go to space. Schneider is able to go underground, swim, and use it's blades as individual blades. Panzer has lighter armor but it's harder, more shells, and is able to use the Strike Laser Claw. Zero had nothing special added but she knew that it would have to be change somehow.  
  
"What could change to Zero?" Aster asked as she sips her tea, thinking.  
  
"Why do you want to change every unit?" Pitt asked, sitting on the blanket that had their lunch on it.  
  
"To make sure that your old team thinks it's a different Liger Zero. I'm thinking about changing all the colors, but I don't know to what. Any ideas?"  
  
"Not changing but I see your point."  
  
"Lager dark purple." Nazo Kioku announced.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Black is my color so dark purple is the next best color. Schneider aqua."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Green for earth. Blue for water. Panzer a light blue silverfish color with a small dash of green."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That would look cool. It's different. Zero should be Pitt's hair color. To let everyone know that he's the Light Angel."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"That's what part of their team name means. Flower Angels." Aster said.  
  
"What language is it?"  
  
"Japanese. All their names are Japanese."  
  
"So what's my name?"  
  
"Yogen." Sora said.  
  
"Our Zoids have names from there too. Do you want one for Liger?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"That would be nice. After all, I am in our group. What rules do I have to follow?"  
  
"Kept a ring that we'll give you, believe in magic, believe in the five elements. That's it." Tsuki said.  
  
"That's not a problem but what if they see my ring and put two and two together."  
  
"Then hide it when you're with them."  
  
"Dose this mean that I'll get my ring too and pick my Zoid?" Nazo Kioku asked with excitement.  
  
"Yep, but we're miles from any Zoid store."  
  
"Don't worry, I think I can build one. What black animal do you want?" Aster asked.  
  
"I want a panther."  
  
"Ok, do you want anything added to your?"  
  
"We'll write it down."  
  
Then Irvine pulled up.  
  
"Hi Irvine." Kawa said.  
  
"Here are all the weapons that I promise. Have fun."  
  
They unloaded the things and waved bye as he left.  
  
"Pick them. Then add that to your list. Pitt, tell me which unit."  
  
"Right."  
  
They looked through all the items and talking to each other to decide who gets what. Also, what upgrades they should have. Aster looked at all the list at dinner.  
  
"I can do all this tonight. That's including building Panther."  
  
"Which means that we can challenge them tomorrow." Kawa said.  
  
"Yep. You have to change Pitt so they don't recognize him. What are you Zoids new name going to be?"  
  
"We'll decide that tomorrow. Good luck with the upgrades Aster." Pitt said.  
  
They got up and help Bluestar with the household chores. Aster went to work.  
  
She magically changed the colors. Putting buttons to allow him to change units and what team he's on. There's also a button that allows him to put different units' parts together. An electric pulse was put into Liger's tail. Then she changed the units a bit so the Blitz team didn't think so much. Tsuchi, Molga, was upgraded with speed, a hidden double barrel gun that's located on the back. It can also discharge a silk like substance to paralyze the enemy and to make sure they can see. Kaze, Flis, got speed, blades, and barrel guns on the antenna and feet. Discharges a mist that freezes the feet of the Zoid, or wings if it flies. Mizu, Shield Liger, can now swim; use the shield underwater, and hidden guns at the side. A black smoke screen that can be use on land and water, discharger that's located in the mouth. Hi, Command Wolf, got heat absorbers. Flames can shoot from the mouth, feet, and tail. Panther is going to look like a Lightning Saix except that it's fully shiny dark black. Speed was decrease a bit for powerful body and paws. Boosters were added for the lost. One was located in the stomach and the other one is on the Pulse Laser Rifle. The claws were made sharp for the soul purpose of cutting anything thought to be impossible. A Charge Particle Intake was place in the chest and the gun was place in the front fore legs. Placing them there made the pink color in the blast turn to black. Anchors would have been added but the paws acted like anchors for their extra weight. Aster hoped that Nazo Kioku could handle it but she told her everything she wanted and where to place it.  
  
After finishing, she went to sleep on Liger. Waking up as early as usual, she went in and took a shower. Hours passed before anyone else was up. After eating breakfast, they set up a battle to fight Kaminari Jaki in a week. The location was passed the valley.  
  
"I wish this wasn't the shortest route." Aster said as tie herself to the seat as they arrived at the hole.  
  
"You fought it once, what makes you think that you can't do it again?" Pitt asked.  
  
"I know I can fight it, but I don't want to slow you down."  
  
"Good thing they gave us a communicator."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told them not to go through there. So they gave us a communicator incase something happens."  
  
"When we get out, tell them to keep moving until they need to set up camp. Did you get your ring?"  
  
"Not yet. They need to make my outfit first."  
  
"Oh. Well, here we go." She closed her eyes as they entered the tunnel. The same thing happened again. When they finished, they called over the communicator.  
  
"Anything happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nope, Aster told me to keep moving till we need to make camp."  
  
"Where's she?"  
  
"Sleeping. The trip is a snoozed fest for her."  
  
"Oh. Ok, over and out." Then she cut off.  
  
They drove until nightfall. Pitt shook her, hoping that it would wake her and it did.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We stop. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. Let's eat."  
  
They got out and walked to where they were located.  
  
"Had a nice nap?" Ki asked.  
  
"Yea." Aster guessed she was talking to her.  
  
"We're not going to have big meals. Incase we lose this battle." Tsuki said, handing tem instant noodles.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
They got theirs and started to eat.  
  
"Who's going to be in the Gustav when we fighting?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Aster?" Kawa asked.  
  
"For now. I'm not going to be here forever."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I'll be moving sometime after you fight the Blitz team."  
  
"Why can't we come with you?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"It's a space travel."  
  
"You can go into space?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you looking for?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Anything. I have a home, friends, and a bit of a family."  
  
"Explain the last part."  
  
"My friends are my family. I don't really remember what happen to my mom."  
  
"Do you remember your dad?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Yep, but he died fighting."  
  
"Oh, well, let's get some sleep. When will we get our rings and outfits?" Pitt asked.  
  
"They'll be finished tomorrow. They'll be handed to you at lunch." Sora said.  
  
When they finished, they went to bed.  
  
After lunch, Pitt and Nazo Kioku were handed their outfits first. Pitt got a jacket with a border that's golden color; the base is white; gloves were a darker shade of gold with yellow at the knuckles; dark white pants and with a dull silver belt. Nazo Kioku got a black one-strap stomach showing tang top, black sweat pants, and ankle black boots. She kept her gloves.  
  
"Do you like them?" Ki asked.  
  
"I do." Nazo Kioku said with joy.  
  
"People might recognize my eyes but other ways I like it."  
  
"Put on your sunglasses." Sora said.  
  
"Right. How close are we to the site?"  
  
"A few miles to go. We should be there by tonight dinner or lunch."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Nazo Kioku, here's your ring." Tsuki said, handing her a ring that had nothing special on her black crystal.  
  
"Why doesn't she have something on it?" Aster asked.  
  
"She chooses it. Pitt, what do you want on yours?"  
  
"A star with a moon in the middle."  
  
Then a beam came out of Tsuchi and into Tsuki's hand.  
  
"Here you go." Handing him his ring. They guessed that she makes the rings.  
  
Both put them on their finger.  
  
"Decided their names?" Kawa asked.  
  
"She's going to be Dark." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"Yami." Aster said.  
  
"Liger's other name will be Shining Star."  
  
"All units?" Kawa asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hoshi Hikari." Aster said.  
  
"Which means which?"  
  
"Hoshi is star and hikari is shine. The reason why they are switch is because that's how they would have. Nazo Kioku is wrong but that's ok."  
  
"Let's get moving." Ki said.  
  
They packed up and headed off.  
  
"Where are you going to put it?" Aster asked.  
  
"On this." He pulled out a golden necklace that had a gold circle. On that circle was a weird symbol. On the left was an earth grid that was near the bottom, slated triangle that was connected to another on the right, but that one was a bit higher with the earth gird above it. Then a half of a rod with a flag and a snake coiled on the rod was also on the right.  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"I think my parents gave it to me. Can you put this outfit into my glasses so whenever I wear it this will appear and the ring to my finger?"  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to look in the necklace's memories?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Aster chanted something and his glasses glowed. Once done, the glowing stopped. He handed it to her and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Pitt Cloud." Aster's voice changed. She's sounded like a guy.  
  
"Aster?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then who are you? Wait, I'm driving. Tell me when we sleep. If you want to stay there then tell her to keep it until then."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then she opened her eyes, "That was weird. I didn't find any memories. I only found two spirits."  
  
"What was the other one's gender?"  
  
"Female."  
  
"We'll find out when we set up for camp."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Nightfall came and they stop for camp. They were a day away from the site. After dinner, they went to bad. Aster and Pitt waited for them to be sound asleep before allowing the spirit control.  
  
"Who are you?" Pitt asked once Aster close her eyes.  
  
"Van Freiheit."  
  
"Why are you in this necklace?"  
  
"It was once mine."  
  
"Who's the other one in there with you?"  
  
"Fiona."  
  
"Why is she there?"  
  
"Don't know really. I guess since she was with you before she died."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Zeke and I were fighting off a group of thieves that stole from a village. We won but I was badly hurt. I told Zeke to protect both of you and that was the last I heard of him. She'll have to tell you the rest of the story."  
  
"Ok. Let me know when you're out."  
  
"Hi Pitt."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"I was waiting at the camp were we set up for when Van return. He had already given you his necklace. Zeke came and I knew something bad happened. He told me and the next day we started to walk to the next own. When I knew that I couldn't continue I told Zeke to hold out until he reached our destination, then to watch you from a far. I guess he must have."  
  
"Why don't I remember your voices?"  
  
"I thought that was weird. Don't know why."  
  
"Is Van the reason why I'm a great pilot?"  
  
"Somewhat. His spirit, Zeke's power, my power, and your skills."  
  
"What's Zeke's power?"  
  
"Go into Zoids, reborn Zoids, learning, caring."  
  
"I think I would know if something came in and down of Liger."  
  
"He's living in Liger. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. What's your power?"  
  
"Connecting and giving hope."  
  
"Connecting what?"  
  
"Humans to Zoids, or organoids."  
  
"What race are you?"  
  
"Zoidian."  
  
"That helps."  
  
"I'm a native to this planet. We look human but we're special for our bond with Zoids."  
  
"So I'm half and half?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does the symbol mean?"  
  
"That you're in the Guardian Force."  
  
"That's clear."  
  
"A group to ensure pace for the people. We were apart of the force."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all the questions?"  
  
"Can you allow my friend to read the memory of the necklace?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A few minutes passed before Aster opened her eyes.  
  
"Anything cool?"  
  
"Lots and I'll give it to you. Why did you name yourself Cloud? It never explained that."  
  
"I loved how the clouds shaped. I think Fiona showed me a few cloud shapes or something."  
  
"Here are the memories."  
  
Aster put her hand on his forehead and all the episodes they had were place in his head. Minutes passed before all the memories were transfer.  
  
"Thank you Aster."  
  
"No problem. Better get your sleep."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pitt got up and walked to Liger. He fell asleep on Liger's right front leg.  
  
"This will renew his hopes and dreams." Aster got up and went to his truck. She floated up and slept there.  
  
The days went by and the battle came. When they arrived, everyone was in their Zoids. Then a capsule came down from the sky. It opened slowly to reveal the Judge.  
  
"The area in a 30 mile radius is now a restricted area. Only personalize entry are allow. Warning, other must leave now. The battle is the Hana Tenchi team verses the Kaminari Jaki. Ready…Fight!"  
  
"Do your best," Aster said through the communicator, "Can someone tell me what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell us anything about the enemy." Sora said.  
  
"Do I answer any phone calls?"  
  
"Why would there be?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"They got into their Zoids. Aster, try to get what kind are they" Yogen said.  
  
"Let's see," she used the wide viewer, "A black Gunsniper, an ocean color Storm Sworder, sky blue Terris, Red Horn, and a brown Mantis."  
  
"Yamine, Nami, Shiokaze, Hinote, and Niwa." Ki said.  
  
"Pilots are Mirai, Tsunami, Arashi, Hini'o and Kinzoku." Kawa said.  
  
"Why do they have one less?" Yogen asked.  
  
"Mirai is both." Tsuki said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"  
  
"You found Yogen?" Asked a guy voice coming from Hinote.  
  
"Yea. Now there fights shall be more interesting. Especially since I'm in it too." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"Who do we fight?" Yogen asked.  
  
"You haven't taught him well. You fight me. Both of you." Said Mirai, since it came from Yamine.  
  
"Yogen, don't follow my lead."  
  
"Right."  
  
They started to fight. Aster gave information where it was needed. Otherwise, she drank, ate, and watched. The battle was very interesting. Water fought water, fire to fire, wind to wind, earth to earth, and spirit to spirit. Hana Tenchi seemed to be winning but then Pitt's phone, located in his truck, ranged. Aster transferred the frequency to her system.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"What? Who is this?" Asked a guy.  
  
"I'm unimportant. Are you calling Pitt Cloud?"  
  
"Yea, where is he?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Somewhere taking a nap."  
  
"Why don't you know where he is?"  
  
"He took off this morning to somewhere. I know he's safe 'cause Liger's with him."  
  
"Then why did you say he was taking a nap?"  
  
"That's he's favorite thing to do. Do you have a message for him?"  
  
"Yea, this is Dr. Tauros and I wanted to check up on him."  
  
"Is that all? Oh, hold on," she put him on hold, "Tsuki he's coming from the left."  
  
"Thanks." Then fires there.  
  
"Sorry for that, anything else?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, well?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Then he hanged up. The battle lasted until night and the Hana Tenchi won. They celebrated that night with a big dinner, which Aster was the one who ate the most.  
  
In the morning, Pitt and Liger were back.  
  
"Pitt, Dr. Tauros called yesterday. He wanted to know how you're doing."  
  
"Hey, when are we going to fight them?"  
  
"We'll call to schedule one." Ki said. She went to the Gustav and made the call. "Two days and the location is two miles."  
  
"Cool. Let's get there to set up." Pitt said.  
  
"Right." Tsuki said.  
  
Everyone went into their transportation and drove to the spot. In minutes they were there/ Pitt parked his truck behind the Gustav and put it in stealth mode.  
  
"Nice, but I can see it." Aster said.  
  
"Only you. Can you see it?"  
  
"Yes." Sora said.  
  
"Yes." Ki said.  
  
"Yes." Kawa said.  
  
"Yes." Tsuki said.  
  
"We have special powers that allow us to see it. Yes." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Use your new name powers and look at it."  
  
Pitt did and noticed what she meant.  
  
"Oh, guess I can't hide it from us. Oh well, they can't see it."  
  
"Your phone is going to ring." Aster said.  
  
"It rang. Pitt went over to answer it. They went with him to hear the conversation.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pitt, where are you?" Screamed a girl's voice.  
  
"I'm in the desert. Why?"  
  
"We have a battle in two days."  
  
"Where's the location?"  
  
"Almost near our base."  
  
"Oh man, I'm at least three or four days away from the base."  
  
"Man, guess you won't be pay."  
  
"Yea and no chance on improving Liger."  
  
"Right. We'll let you know how the battle goes."  
  
"Thanks and I want full details. In fact, why don't you record the whole thing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Then she hanged up.  
  
"She sounded like their going to win." Sora said.  
  
"Since we won a lot of battles, I guess they think that they can win without me."  
  
"Wouldn't they be surprise that they win cause of you?" Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"I know, so, how's the battle going to be played?"  
  
"They have three Zoids, two land and one air. A Gunsniper who can't snip, a new Zoid called Shadow Fox, and a Rhenose that can only go to mach 1 with an alter ego. Lina loves using shells, Brad is a self-fighter, and Jamey is an unsure pilot. His alter ego is the Wild Eagle and he's a force to be deal with. We've noted that they can have three additions, either new members or friends."  
  
"Wonder who they'll pick."  
  
"You know their allies. Estimate." Sora said.  
  
"There's Harry and his robots."  
  
"If he is there, I want a hit." Aster said.  
  
"Ok, but how are you going to?"  
  
"My ways."  
  
"Then Leon and Nanomi are the other two."  
  
"What Zoids do they have?" Kawa asked.  
  
"Harry, anything he can get his hands on since he's rich. Leon, a red Blade Liger and Nanomi, a red Gunsniper."  
  
"So Harry is the unknown one for Zoids. We should be able to win either way."  
  
The day came and they were ready. The Judge came down and said the same thing as before.  
  
"Guessing Leon, Nanomi, and Harry?" Sora asked, seeing a red Blade Liger, a red Gunsniper, and a Dibison.  
  
"Yea, wonder why he wanted a Dibison though?" Yogen asked more to himself.  
  
"Who's fighting who?" Aster asked since neither team was moving.  
  
"Sora with Jamey; Nazo Kioku with Brad; Tsuki with Leon; Kawa with Nanomi; Ki with Lina; and me with Harry."  
  
"Blitz team," Aster connected to everyone, "This is who'll fight: the Rhenose against Flis, a.k.a. Kaze; Shadow Fox against Panther, a.k.a. Yami; the red Blade Liger against the Command Wolf, a.k.a. Hi; the red Gunsniper against the Shield Liger, a.k.a. Mizu; the other Gunsniper against Molga, a.k.a. Tsuchi; and the Dibison against San Headed Liger, a.k.a. Hoshi Hikari. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yea, but if you want to lose your Molga, then no." Lina said.  
  
"Go ahead but remember that anything goes. That also includes near death kid." Ki said.  
  
"Doc, why did you agree to this? They're just like the Black Draft group." Jamey asked.  
  
"They offered a lot of prize money. Anyway, that's why we made our plan."  
  
"I thought the Judge wouldn't allow things like this to happen?" Nanomi asked.  
  
"Teams fight!" Aster said and the Hana Tenchi launched forward.  
  
They didn't have enough time to counter act so the got hit when they made contact.  
  
"Don't let her get too far. She had great aim."  
  
"Right Yogen. Remember that Mizu."  
  
Mizu roared then started to jump in a circle around Nanomi. Like a dog when it's holding something and wants to play tag. Nanomi shot shells from the hands but Mizu was too fast.  
  
Jamey and Lina were firing at will at their challenger and everyone else, minus Yogen. Leon and Brad were trying to get away from Tsuki and Nazo Kioku. Yogen notices this and the way Harry was holding back. Then he realizes what they were doing, or trying to do.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Harry Champ from the Champ team in the A class?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"This is prefect. I always wanted to fight a real king. Plus, I want Lina so I have to beat you to get her."  
  
"What?! I'm going to win."  
  
Then, in blind rage, Harry charges toward Yogen.  
  
"That's what I was hoping you'll do."  
  
Yogen pushed the button to bring up the right head low side blade. Then step aside as the Dibison's right side legs were cut from the body. The Hoshi Hikari's tail touch the right horn and send an electrical pulse through all the Zoid.  
  
On the data screen, on the Dibison, it flashed 'Combat System Freeze'.  
  
"I win. I knew that would work. Now the Delta Formation can't be use."  
  
"Wha? How did you know about that?"  
  
"My father help pull that once. I also know how to beat it since that did happen with him too. I was wondering why you choose a Dibison. Who do you think I should attack next?" Yogen looked around and set his eyes on the Shadow Fox, "Nazo Kioku, want my help?"  
  
"Huh?" Oh, yea sure Yogen."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Hoshi Hikari ran over to her battle. Aster sipped her tea while watching her team toying with the enemy.  
  
"I'm getting bored. Why don't Nazo Kioku and me finish everyone off?"  
  
"Ok, let's watch." Tsuki said and they jumped back to the Gustav.  
  
"Do you want them as strong as they can be or the same as now?" Yogen asked as the dark purple Hoshi Hikari unit appeared.  
  
"Blitz team, you can recharge your weapons."  
  
With that, everyone ran to the Hover Cargo. Yogen smiled, then he turns on the flying boosters.  
  
Everyone was speechless as he flew toward Jamey. He shot him down. Then Yogen came down.  
  
"I thought you were going to allow us to get recharge?" Lina yelled over the VI screen in Yogen's cockpit.  
  
"We are, but don't you think that go, I mean five, is a bad number to divide by ni, I mean two."  
  
"You trick us?"  
  
"No, we didn't promise you that we weren't going to take one out. You hoped that we wouldn't do that. Hurry up."  
  
She cut off the connection.  
  
"Good move." Nazo Kioku said as the lower head blades appeared.  
  
"I know. I want Brad and Leon."  
  
"Then the Gunsnipers are mine. Why do you want them?"  
  
"With Harry, they were going to use something called the Delta Formation. My father use it with two of his friends against his, somewhat, rival. Guess Tauros found it and decided to use it. A Dibison, blue Blade Liger, and a Lightning Saix were use. See why?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'll toy with them till you're done. That way we can be his rival."  
  
"Right."  
  
Minutes passed before they came out. They work fast to isolate whom they want. Yogen did want he said he'd do. Nanomi got in a snipping position and fire. Yami dodged them and ram into Lina. Breaking the stomach of the Gunsniper. Then jumped at Nanomi and bit at the tail, since that's where the shells came from. Then she jumped right at Yogen side.  
  
"Hey punks, do you know why the Delta Formation was created?" Yogen asked.  
  
"No." Leon said.  
  
Hoshi Hikari hovered in the air then turn upside down. Yami jumped onto him, feet connecting them, their faces facing the Blade Liger and Shadow Fox.  
  
"It was created for the Geno Breaker."  
  
Then Yami's Particle Intake started to move and the gun showing the black particles at them.  
  
"This is in honor for the warriors of the past and Shadow!" Yogen yelled as she fired the beam. She made sure that it was between the.  
  
When the smoke cleared, they were still alive.  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is…… The Hana Tenchi team!"  
  
Yami jumped off and Hoshi Hikari turned right side on the ground.  
  
"Better luck next time." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
They walked back to the Gustav, knowing that they were alive and ok, since that wasn't a powerful blast.  
  
The whole team packed up and moved. When they were a good distance, they stop and set up camp.  
  
"That was so cool." Sora said as they ate.  
  
"Where did that came from?" Ki asked.  
  
"Remember now Irvine said that I'm Van and Fiona's kid?"  
  
"Yea." Kawa answered.  
  
"I am. Aster helped me know that."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Fine, I'm a powerful sorceress."  
  
"Really? Cool." Nazo Kioku said.  
  
"That explains somethings." Tsuki said.  
  
"And a cyborg."  
  
"Ok. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'll go with Pitt back to his team then I'm back to traveling."  
  
"We're going to miss you." Sora said.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't I build something that connects to all of us so we can talk whenever?" Nazo Kioku asked.  
  
"Sounds great. Connect my end to my laptop." She pulled it out from her shoulder bag and handed it to her.  
  
"Right, when are you going back?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Who's Shadow?" She asked as she started to mess with the laptop.  
  
"An organoid who died while in the Geno Breaker."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were talking about the battle and laughing at their mistakes. Nazo Kioku made a laptop for Pitt for collecting, communicating, and has information on the past.  
  
In the morning, they said their goodbyes and headed toward the base. When they got there, a Whale King and a Gustav were there.  
  
"Guess they haven't left yet." Pitt said as they got out.  
  
"Let's see the video." She ran happily in with Pitt flowing her.  
  
He opened the door and they looked at the mess up Zoids.  
  
"Wouldn't they have fit them up?"  
  
"They would, wonder why they haven't yet?"  
  
He led her to the control room where everyone was.  
  
"What happened?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Brad asked looking at Aster, who was acting shy.  
  
"This is Aster. That's Brad, Lina, Nanomi, Jamey, and Dr. Tauros."  
  
She moved and bowed to them.  
  
"Did you two get to know each other better?" Harry mocked. Aster gave him an evil eye, which made him shut up.  
  
"How was the valley trip?" Leon asked.  
  
"Fine, iie gimon." Aster said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That means 'no problems'. Can we see the tape?"  
  
"Sure, how's Liger?" Dr Tauros asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. At least that's one Zoid I don't need to fix. Here." He handed him the tape.  
  
"Let's watch." He was about to pop it in put Lina stop him by her words.  
  
"Watch it in our room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked there and had another good laugh at everything they were trying and planning on doing. Aster made a copy and sends it to them to watch.  
  
"Thanks for helping us." Pitt said as he stopped the tape.  
  
"Iie gimon. If you need it again, you know how to call."  
  
"I know, till the next time." He held up his right hand.  
  
She smiled, "Right." Then clapped hers with his.  
  
Then let go and close her eyes. In yellow and white sparks, she disappeared. Pitt smiled and walked back to the others, telling them that she left and he felt sorry for them. Then they put him to work on the Zoid repairs and he didn't mind. At least this way he can talk to his new team. 


End file.
